Death Note: The AL London Kidnapping Cases
by ScarletOne
Summary: The story about the first case L ever solved. Prepare youself to read the fight between L and the master mind that shaped L's personality. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Death Note First Note: The California AL Kidnapping Cases

Prologue:

''Well... See you guys later.'' The blond girl said. She was short and wore a jogging sweather and black tights.

''Yeah, It's late we all should probably go home before our parents kill us...'' One of the other teenagers said.

''You sure you gonna go alone, Helen? I can walk you home If you want...'' One of the boys said, blushing.

''No need! Don't worry Mathew, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, It's not like I'm gonna die!'' The blond girl answered while giggling.

''OK... Just be carefull...'' Mathew said worried.

_Helen just gave him a teasing look and ran off while waving to her friends._

**Hmm... The clock is already 11:36 I should hurry before dad kill me... **

_She speed up and ran down the empty streets. It was not a single soul there and the most houses where dark, It gave it all a really horror movie feeling._

_If I take the shortcut trough the wood, I may spare couple of minutes... Yeah I go trough, then I don't need to run either!_

_Helen ran of the road and jumped over a little river and entered the woods on the other side of it. The wood was dark and It was a soft smell of wet vegetation, because of rain last night._

_There was total silence, not even a bird made a noise and it kinda crept Helen out._

Jeeesh... The wood is really creepier at night time...

_She turned her head into diffrent direction, Not that she was afraid that anyone followed her, but it was more instincts._

_Suddenly she could hear a stick break about fifty meters behind her. Like the lighting she turned her head around to see where the sound came from._

_All she saw was a couple of bushes and a three._

''W-who's there?'' She muttered.

_No response._

**Maybe it was just an animal of some sort... Yeah I'm sure of it.**

_She ignored it and turned her head back to the direction home._

_She walked for a couple of minutes, until she noticed that she could hear low Riesling of footsteps._

_Helen Froze up. The voice came closer and closer... Sometimes it would stop for a few seconds then start again... then stop again._

_She didn't dare to turn around, she was completely in a frozen state of fear, but she forced herself and turned around carefull._

_Nothing, just trees and bushes._

I-it's sure just an animal... Or I'm hearing things because I'm tired...

_She repeated that thought for herself over and over, but it didn't help much._

_Helen turned yet again to the direction home and started to walk home, slightly faster._

_Then it was completely silence... All she could hear was her own shivering breathing._

_Then suddenly she could hear something or someone ran trough the bushes. The sound came closer and closer._

_Her eyes widened, This was no animal._

_Then she felt two large hands grip her neck and she was forced to the ground. Her head was pushed into a rock, which made her almost faint._

_Then she saw a shadowy figure trough her blurry vision, It seemed like a young man._

''S-stop!'' She yelled trying to push the man who was struggling her neck.

_His face was dark, but then a white smile appeared on the dark face, As a t..he man took up a sharp object from hes pocket, It's reflection from the moonlight made clear for Helen what it was._

_She let out her last scream of fear, As she paniced and tried to push the man, but for no use. He was holding her arms to the ground and sat on her belly, which made her helpless. Her scream could freeze anyones blood and it echoed trough the woods._

_Then..._

_The scream was suddenly struggled... And the woods returned to it's silence..._

_**Two Days Later.**_

''Yes?'' L answered the phone as he took a bite of hes chocolate cookie, the display showed a big W in old english font, It was hes assistant Watari.

The other side of the phone remained silent for a while, until a voice appeared.

''Ryuzaki... I think I found a Case for you.''

___________________________________________________________________________

_The End of The Prologue._


	2. Chapter 2: L

Beta Chapter 1: L

_My name is Andrew, but you can just address me as 'A'. I'm going to be your narrator in this story. Yes the story about the very first case L ever solved. The most clever of Wammie's House. Well, you are probably thinking. ''A?... Isn't that the guy who took hes own life?'' Well that statement is true, I was supposed to be L's successor, but I was to weak to live up with the pressure. Anyway this story is not about me, but L._

The case is called 'The AL London Kidnapping Cases', Well that is the name I gave it.  
The police called it ''The London Kidnapping Cases', let me guess, you asking me why I changed the name. There is only one difference...? And that difference is that you added 'AL' to the original name. Correct, you will understand why I gave it that name further in the story.

Our story take place nine years before the famous 'Kira Case' and five eight years before the other famous case ''The BB Los Angeles Murder Cases'', But I must tell you that maybe these cases where harder for him on hes outside, I make you sure that this case shaped the L you all out there know today. This case made L's mind haunted, which is also a reason he did not prefer to sleep because of horrible nightmares.

Even Kira killed L, He will always live in our memories and he will always be the one who supported me to my goal to the end.

R.I.P L.  
  
_And now on with the story..._

4_ Days had passed... Since the girl, Helen Park had disappeared on the way home after she went to a birthday party. The police have no clue and their lost, without any evidence or track where she could be. They think it was a kidnapping after their talk with her parents. Follow them Helen Park had no reason to flee from her home._

The kidnapping happened not far from London, just outside the capital.  
The police stands without any tracks to the kidnapper and to their rescue comes a newly genius on the road, He address himself as ''L''. Actually the police is not quite sure if L is a man or woman, nor do they know his age. He's or 'she's' identity remain completely hidden and the only way the investigators can communicate with the mysterious detective is trough computer, hes voice was also twisted.

The police formed a team that was working on the case, the follow names is...  
  
Investigator Leader:  
Jim U. Dale and L.

The other members were...

Roger Mark  
Petter McDough  
Rebbecca T. Norman  
Watari, Which is also L's personal assistant.

_The most experienced investigators that the English police had was set on the case and so the race begin._

''I found a clue.'' The voice came from the laptop that standing on the table. It was a 'L' on the screen in old English font, signalising it was L.

''What?'' Jim answered, He was a man in hes late thirties with brown short hair and moustache. He was quite tall and wore always a brown tuxedo.

''Remember the paintings we found around the area?'' The Voice echoed trough the room, as the investigator members remembered what they had found.

''You mean the Letters that was painted on those rocks around the area?'' Roger asked curious.

''Yes, I believe It's not paint, but the victims blood, please Petter... send the a test to the lab'' The Computer answered.

''Er, OK L.'' Petter answered, quite surprised getting a task like this.

''How is this supposed to help us further in the investigation?'' Jim answered annoyed, as L came up with a pointless track.

''Well, I looked on the map where the paintings were and the letters... And I found something interesting.'' The computer answered cold.

''Well, what was is?'' Rebbecca asked in excitement. She was a young woman in her late twenties with long orange hair and green eyes.

''Well after I was studying the map, I draw a circle from each place the painting where. Together they form a completely diffrent circle. It's to perfect to be a coincidence... So that ends with my theory that the kidnapper wanted us to find this.'' The Computer explained.

''So what is middle of the circle?'' Rebbecca asked.

''That is the interesting part. Middle of the circle is a forest. I believe the kidnapping happened there.'' The computer explained.

''How can you be so sure?'' Roger questioned.

''I'm sure because on each rock there was a letter. So I put those letters together to see if any word showed up. Starting with the north rock and end took it the clock's way. The letters showed the sentence ''ereh ti si''. The computer finished.

''Ereh ti si? What has that to do about anything?'' Jim asked with an annoyed voice, thinking L was more strange than he thought.

''It seems that you didn't get it. If you read the sentence oppsite way, it shows ''It is Here.'' The computer finished.

''O-oh...'' Jim looked embarrassed, because not noticing something so simple.

Yes L, he was really good to find small clues and he never looked away from any possible. That ability would lead him to something big.

''So does the kidnapper play with us?'' Rebbecca said, breaking the silence who hang over the room.

''I would not use the description 'playing' about something so serious as a kidnapping, but challenging us, Yes.'' The computer answered.

''So... Then we should go to that forest and see if we find anything, right?.'' Roger asked the computer made the blond haired man feel weird because he was talking with a machine.

''Yes and Please bring back anything you find that look or is suspicious. I believe there will be one more lead in the wood there that would lead us to next level.'' The computer said cold.

''Got it.'' Petter answered polite.

The investigators was about to leave when L's voice from the computer stopped them and made them turn around.

''Don't worry, We will solve this case and find Helen Park.'' The machine-like voice exclaimed.

Everyone nodded, expect Rebbecca who was smiling.

While in the place L remained hidden, he was studying the pictures of each of the rocks. Trying to find anymore clues or tracks.

Then hes eyes widened after a couple of hours.

''I got it!''

To be Continued.


End file.
